


Fortress

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfortember 2020, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Greg House and James Wilson Being in Love, Humor, James Wilson Loves Greg House, M/M, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: "Did you just, section off my entire office into different rooms with- with blankets?"
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of comfortember, 'Blanket Fort'

"What… the hell did you do to my office-?"

A triumphant smirk crosses House's face as he looks up at Wilson, blue eyes sparkling with nothing but pure amusement. Wilson, however, is less than amused. He's actually somewhat incredulous, looking around his office and the mess House has made - or, what looks like a mess. Wilson is quick to realize it's less of a mess and more… carefully-constructed chaos, but he's still not sure what to make of it. It's like a maze, he realizes that first. There's blankets hanging from the ceiling, strung along somehow like walls on either side of the door. They branch off into different sections, like tunnels; there's a larger part just ahead where the couch is, where House sits with his legs propped up, clearly having been lying in wait for his arrival.

"Welcome, Wilson," the man's voice is hushed, a grin playing at his lips. Wilson doesn't focus on him too long; he ventures a little further and peers down one of the tunnels to his left, which leads to another closed off area. This one, he sees, has a small table with a coffee maker on it, and a short mini fridge shoved underneath. Shaking his head, he then takes a few _more_ steps forward to peer down yet another tunnel, finally finding his desk. "To my Fortress of Solitude."

Wilson peers back out to shoot him an incredulous look. He doesn't know how the hell House managed this, and he doesn't know whether he's really impressed or really irritated right now. "Why…" He huffs out a sharp breath and shakes his head, casting another glance down the other end of the tunnel to where his desk is. "Did you just, section off my entire office into different rooms with- with blankets?" He finally demands, turning back to House; the man merely shrugs, still seeming irritatingly relaxed, as Wilson turns and peers down another tunnel. This one led to two chairs and the tiny television that usually resides in House's own office.

"I got bored," House replies, and Wilson can practically hear him shrugging. The oncologist frowns disapprovingly at the chairs and television, but, ultimately, his intrigue and curiosity wins. He still can't believe House did all of this, and yet it's not even the weirdest thing he's ever done. It is, however, definitely one of the more impressive things Wilson has ever seen him pull off. Shaking his head, he turns away to retreat back to where his best friend is. House smirks at him as he enters, bracing his cane against the floor to push himself to his feet. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's…" It is cool, but Wilson doesn't want House to know he thinks that just yet. All things considered, this is one of the more harmless pranks House has pulled, and the coffee maker and mini fridge was a nice touch, but traditionally they both know he has to fight House on this. So he puts his hands on his hips and glares at the other man. "You have to take this all down."

"Nope," House replies cheerfully. That smirk still hasn't left his face; Wilson doesn't want it to.

Wilson eyes him, then turns to look around, eyeing the blanket 'walls' and the tunnels they separate. "Why didn't you 'Fortress of Solitude' your own office?" He finally asks, genuinely. House shrugs in response and makes his way forward. Wilson shuffles inside, but he doesn't want to mess up the blankets and the hallway's too thin. House ends up pressing up against him as he shuffles through the tunnel; Wilson has to bite the inside of his cheek as he does.

His office is too small for this, and the blanket walls make it seem even hotter and more confining than it should be. He just stares as House ducks into the room with the coffee maker and mini fridge, and makes a face and frowns to himself as he watches his friend disappear. He doesn't want to kick House out now, when he's not really doing anything harmless and he seems pretty happy, but he knows damn well he's not going to be able to stand it if they have to be around each other this much in such a small, confined, hot space. Because even in that brief second in which House's body was pressed up against his, blue eyes meeting brown, Wilson had genuinely thought of yanking him down to his level and kissing that smirk off of his face.

And he can't do that, so he makes a decision quickly. "Fine, but you better leave me alone to work. Watch TV in the TV room," he huffs, but he can't bite back a smirk. Actually, this does make things easier. He doesn't have to see or deal with House while he's breaking into his office; he can just sit at his desk and work while House watches TV only a few feet away.

"Fine! But you're free to join me. I'll be watching The L Word."

Maybe he could get used to the Fortress.


End file.
